


Bought

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS episode Unity. Reverend Amos Howell started to smile when his eyes were on a stuffed kitten in a shop window. He remembered Kara always completing farm tasks. Kara as Supergirl usually collapsing on her bed after a battle with villains or territorial creatures. Her interest in cats.





	Bought

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile when his eyes were on a stuffed kitten in a shop window. He remembered Kara always completing farm tasks. Kara as Supergirl usually collapsing on her bed after a battle with villains or territorial creatures. Her interest in cats.

One memory of Supergirl materialized. A memory of her protecting the preacher from a cat creature recently. Defeating the creature by giving it a ball of yarn. The enemy was distracted as it pursued the ball of yarn near trees in Smallville. Yet Amos was going to buy a kitten. He continued to smile. He attempted to keep himself from loud laughter.

Amos opened the door and walked into the shop. He approached the toy before he took it. After he brought the kitten to the cashier, he bought it.  
He eventually approached Supergirl in a kitchen. Amos viewed her sitting near the table and eating a slice of chocolate cake. ''A present for my daughter,'' he said to her.

Curiosity filled Supergirl's eyes. They were wide the minute Amos revealed the stuffed kitten. ''I lost interest in cats after the recent creature battle. I like dogs.'' Supergirl tilted her head to one side. She had no idea why Amos scowled and trembled.

THE END


End file.
